Bookstore Beginnings
by CeceTheFandomQueen
Summary: Marinette is a normal girl with a normal life. She also has many normal hobbies like gaming, sewing... and reading. But what happens when she meets the person who had been checking out the same book as her? Read to find out! (previously under the author CeceLovely)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Lovelys! This story was previously under the author 'CeceLovely', but unfortunately there were some technical difficulties and i had to create a new account. I hope you enjoy!**

 **-Cece**

"Bye Alya! I'll see you tomorrow!" Marinette yells to her best friend.

"Bye!" Alya runs off, her curly maroon locks swishing behind her.

"Okay," Marinette says to herself as she starts walking "Now I just need to stop at 'Miraculous' and I'll be on my way."

"Afternoon Mari!"

"Good afternoon Mrs. Tikki!"

Marinette waves to the old women behind the counter as she walks into the small bookstore.

"I've told you a million times before, just call me Tikki. _Mrs. Tikki_ makes me feel old." The women reprimands with a smile.

"Sorry," The bluenette laughs "I will try to remember next time"

She starts humming an upbeat toon as she walks into the long rows of books. Suddenly, she stops humming.

"It still hasn't been returned? It should've been here yesterday." Marinette shouts out to Tikki.

"I guess not.," Tikki replies "it's strange, he's normally very punctual."

Marinette comes back out into the open. "Ah yes. The lovely light-haired mystery you keep trying to set me up with."

Tikki fanes shock. "What! I'm not-" "Don't bother denying it. I've seen the texts you sent Alya."

Marinette flips her navy hair with a smirk, knowing she's won.

"Well…... all right maybe I have been gushing about him to you a little bit, but you really do seem perfect for each other."

This causes the young girl to blush. "I appreciate it but, I've never even met him before. I doubt he could be perfect for me."

Tikki shrugs defeatedly. "I suppose" she mumbles.

"Hmm… I wonder why the book hasn't been returned. I was really looking forward to reading what happens next…*sigh* Oh well, I guess I can just check later." Marinette thinks.

Right as she turns and starts walking toward the door, someone runs into the shop and crashes into her. They end up on the wood floor with the stranger on top of her.

When she feels that they've stopped moving, she opens her eyes…. to find electric green eyes staring right back.

"Sorry, are you ok?" The stranger - a boy she numbly realizes - asks.

Shaking herself out of her trance, she realizes the position they are in and squeaks in response. The boy seems to notice as well and swiftly jumps off of her. As he helps her up, she notices he has a slight pink tint to his tan cheeks but it disappears just as quickly as it came, making Marinette wonder if she just imagined it.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just watch where you're going next time." Marinette states. She then resumes her leave of the store.

However, just before the door closes behind her, she hears, "Sorry I was late. I had to work late into yesterday and I forgot to drop the book off."

"That's all right honey. Now let's see, 'Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir' …. returned November 19….and..there! You're all set!"

Marinette freezes in the doorway. "Did she just say, 'Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir?" she thinks.

Her bluebell eyes widen in realization as everything clicks in her mind. Green eyes, blonde hair, forgot to turn a book in yesterday…

"You're him!" she yells.

The boy jumps, slightly startled. "Pardon?"

She quickly walks up to him and points a thumb at herself, "I am the girl that keeps checking out the same book as you."

"Ohhh. I see." The young man says.

He then proceeds to circle her with a thoughtful look on his face. When he finally comes to face her again, she raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"I was just confirming that you were as pretty as Tikki keeps telling me you are."

"MRS. TIKKI!"

"Hehe. Sorry hun."


	2. Chapter 2

"And then he says, " _I was just confirming that you were as pretty as Tikki keeps telling me you are_ ". Just like that!" Marinette exclaims to Alya as she describes yesterday's events at the bookstore.

"Huh, so he's smooth." Alya muses. "Did you get his name?"

"Yeah. His name is Adrien Agreste and he is 18 years old. He has blonde hair and bright green eyes just like Mrs. Tikki said. He's also a senior at Françoise Dupont high school."

"He told you all that?"

"Some of it. I may or may not have found out the rest from Instagram."

Alya chuckles. "Well, you seem to have taken a liking to him." she says as she takes in her friend's dream-like state.

Marinette's head snaps up so fast, the red head wonders how she didn't get whiplash. "Of c-course, I haven't! Th-that's crazy!"

Alya eyes the stuttering mess sitting across from her. "Oh really? Tell me, since when do you stutter?"

Marinette's face turns beat red instantly, making her brown-eyed companion let out a laugh. "Relax, I was just kidding."

"Yeah, well you're one to talk."

This makes Alya sit up straighter. "Speaking of which, that's why I asked you to meet me here. I wanted you to know that I ….um… I... met someone."

"….What?!"

"I've, um… been talking to someone recently and…. I'veinvitedhimtoourgirlsnightsoyoucanmeethimtheresorry." Alya rushes out.

"….WHAT?!"

"Can I take your orders now or do you need some more time?" A new voice cuts in.

Mari looks up to find a young man with Black hair and cat-like eyes staring expectantly at her. Still in shock from her best friend's news, she just stares back blankly until….."What was the question again?"

The young man repeats, "My name is Plagg and I will be your waiter this afternoon. Can I take your orders now or do you need some more time?"

Alya speaks up first, "We are going to split a large pizza with olives and mushrooms."

"Okay. It should be out in about 10 minutes." Plagg concludes and turns to walk away.

"Wait! Haven't I seen you before? You go to Kwami High, right?" Alya questions.

Plagg turns back around to face her. "That's right. Aren't you in Ms. Mendeleev's class?"

"Yep." Alya pops the p. "My name is Alya Cesaire. And you're that Fu kid, right?

"That's me. How did you know my last name though?"

Alya snorts. "I remember your last name better than your first name. It's always being called up to the principal's office over the PA system."

"Hehe, right." He has the decency to look a little bashful at the statement. But only a little. Suddenly, an annoyed voice is heard yelling from the kitchen. "Well, that's my que. I have to go back to work now, but it was nice to properly meet you." Plagg says as he shuffles to the kitchen.

The Brunette turns back to face her still frozen friend. "Well," Alya thinks "at least that distracted Mari from the boys crashing girl's night."

"…. WHAT?!" Marinette shrieks.

"Oh shoot, I said that out loud didn't I?"

"YES, YES YOU DID. NOW EXPLAIN." Marinette exclaims. Her wide eyes filled with a mixture of anger and happiness.

"Well, instead of having our normal movie marathon and spa treatments, I decided to invite this guy I have been talking to for a while, so that you can meet him. I really like him but I want you to approve before we get more serious. I hope you're not mad at me." Alya winces at her delivery.

"Ohhh. I'm so happy for you! What's his name? What does he look like? How tall is he? What school does he go to? How old is he? Where did you meet? How long ago? TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Marinette cries. Alya would later claim that there were actual hearts and stars in her eyes as she said that.

"Phew. That could've been bad." Alya thinks. "Thankfully her inner fangirl was able to override her annoyance…" She then notices Mari giving her an amused look.

"What?"

"…You really need to stop saying stuff out loud."


	3. Chapter 3

"How do I look?" Nino asks his friends as he adjusts his jacket in the mirror.

"I've said it a million times dude, you look fine. Besides, its just a girl, why are you so nervous?"

"Maybe to you she is 'just a girl' but to me she's very special. Not to mention I'm meeting her best friend. First impressions do matter. C'mon, back me up on this Plagg."

Plagg winks at Adrien, "Yep, he's right. Never know what could happen. You and Alya could even end up breaking up in two weeks. At least if the best friend likes you, you might not get such a bad beating."

"Sure, because wearing a leather jacket is going to make her have more mercy." The blond-haired boy deadpans.

"Fine, make fun of me for trying." Nino says calmly, "You're just jealous that you can never _actually hold_ a relationship."

Green eyes flash, amused "Hey, I just haven't found a girl that interest me enough yet. It seems no one can keep up."

Adrien shrugs. "I guess it's the same for me. I don't really see any point in having a relationship right now."

Nino turns around to face them, "If you really don't care, then why are you dressed up?"

His two friends pause and look down at their outfits. Plagg is wearing a forest green shirt with the sleeves rolled up over soft black jeans. Adrien however, is donning black jeans topped with a black suit jacket over an untucked white dress shirt.

"I think I kept it pretty casual, but I'm not sure what Adrien is wearing." The cat-eyed boy remarks.

Adrien jokingly strikes an exaggerated pose. "It's called fashion sweetie, look it up. And besides, like lover boy said before, first impressions do matter."

Plagg smirks. "And he's right….so then why are you wearing _that_."

"Ha-ha, your hysterical really."

"Thanks, I appreciate the praise."

"Guys, if you're done bickering, I would like to get going. Alya said to come at 6 and I don't think it's a good idea to be late for the first introduction."

This finally gets Plagg and Adrien's attention.

"Sure. Who's driving?"

"Not it!" "Not it!" The noirette and blond automatically yell causing Nino to sigh.

This is normally what happens, as Adrien prefers to spend his time reading, and always keep books on him no matter what. How? Nino has no clue. Books just always show up in his hands at every opportunity. It must be the homeschool in him. And Plagg is too distracted daydreaming (probably about cheese). His thoughts of his friends are interrupted when the GPS signals that they reached their destination.

"Well" Adrien says, straightening his 'fashionably' loose tie, "It's time to shine."


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ**

 **Hey Lovelys! So I know this is kind of sudden but... this is the finale chapter. Please don't kill me!**

 ***in corner defensively holding spatula***

 **However, there is some good news(for me at-least). My cousin in Italy is getting married and as a graduation present for my older sister, she gets to go... under the condition that I go too! Plus, on the way there, we are going to stop for 3 days in Paris! eeeeekkkkk *squeals for all eternity* This does mean though that i will not be posting any new stories for a while :(. So until then, STAY LOVELY!**

 **-Cece**

 _DING DONG!_

"They're here Marinette!"

"Thanks mom! You can let them in. Tell them I'll be down in a minute!"

Upstairs, Marinette and Alya were just about finished getting ready. Mari was wearing her hair down with just a red clip on the side of her head holding her hair back. She was wearing red jeans with a floral pink/red shirt and pink flats. Alya was wearing a purple romper that contrasted her dark skin with black flats and had her hair down.

"What do you think?" Alya asks.

"You look amazing! Nino better be good to deserve you."

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll love him. C'mon!"

The girls race down the stairs and pause outside the door to the bakery where everyone was. After rearranging themselves, they enter the room. Marinette immediately recognizes Plagg, and then Nino by Alya's description of him, and then…...oh….OH.

"Ninns, I would like you to meet my best friend Marinette. Marinette this is – Hey Marinette? Mari? Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no, no, I'm uh, I'm fine. It very nice to finally meet you." She says holding out her hand, which he shakes. She then briefly looks him up and down, noticing his outfit. "Nice jacket by the way."

Nino grins at this for some reason and elbows his friend. Adrien. _That_ friend. Her best friend's boyfriend's (was he officially her boyfriend?) best friend. The one she had a miniature crush on from just one meeting. That one.

"But I can't let them know that." Marinette thinks. She quickly chastises herself for losing her cool and speaks up.

"I hope you weren't waiting for us long. _Somebody_ , wanted to look her very best." She says, obviously teasing her friend.

Alya blushes, "Well, it's my first time meeting the boys. First impressions do matter y'know."

Somehow Nino's smile gets even wider. "These are my two best friends, I-"

Suddenly, he is shoved aside by an annoyed Plagg. "Alright lover boy that's enough. Let the others get in on the action for a change."

He dramatically takes Marinette's hand, kissing it lightly while maintaining eye contact. The bluenette raises an eyebrow at the gesture but says nothing.

"Hi, I'm Plagg." He then does the same to the brunette girl with a smirk. "Nino hasn't shut up about you, so I assume I will enjoy getting to know you."

"Likewise."

Finally, it's HIS turn. HIM. That one. We all know who I'm referring to here.

Adrien accepts Alya's hand with a bow and mumbles "A pleasure" making her giggle.

Then he turns to hold out his hand for Marinette to shake. "Hi Marinette."

They lock eyes and she can feel her legs start to get weak. No! Get it together.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you again… This time under better circumstances."

"Wait a second." Plagg cuts in looking a mix between disappointed and amused, "You know each other?"

"Yeah um, this is the girl I ran into – quite literally- at the book store the other day."

His friend smirks again. "Interesting. So, this is the beautiful princess you told me about."

"I never called her that!"

"Not in so many words but the point got across."

"Hmmph. Whatever" Adrien turns away from Marinette, struggling to hide a blush.

Mari however looks at Alya who is being suspiciously silent about this. She grabs her by the arm and pulls her into the corner.

"Hey Al, you didn't know about this did you?" There is somewhat of a warning in her voice.

"Well," she admits, "I _might've_ seen his picture in Nino's phone and figured it out…."

"Alyaaaaaaa!"

Meanwhile, in the other corner…

"Oooooh, does Adrikins have a crush?"

"Shut up Plagg I do NOT."

"Then why are you blushing?" Nino chimes.

"Ugh. It's not my fault my friends decided to embarrass me in front of a pretty girl."

"Oh? So, you admit she's pretty. What happened to 'Mr. I'm Single for Life'?"

"I never called myself that Plagg."

"Your right, we did."

"Well. It doesn't matter either way because I don't have a crush on her. I only met her once before this."

"It only takes one time." Plagg sing-songs.

Unknown to the teens, from the doorway, watching the ordeal is Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng.

"How long do you give them before they become a couple?" Tom asks his wife.

"I'll bet you 20 bucks on a month tops." She responds.

"Deal, but isn't that a little too soon. I mean they just met."

"Well…I can tell…... they have something special. Besides, that's how long it took us." She nudges him with her arm, eyes on the children.

Tom gazes at his wife lovingly. "That is true."

 **THE END**


	5. Authors Note

**Sorry, but one more thing, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE COMMENT WHAT YOU THOUGHT! Whether good or bad, your opinions mean alot to me, so feel free to let me know what you thought! Thanks!**

 **-Cece**


End file.
